Tu falta de querer
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Porque había precios que no se podían pagar y Regina, ese brillo, ese quedo brillo que parecía rasgarse mientras Emma continuaba mirando, continuaba bebiendo de él, no era algo que ella pudiera lograr. [Angst]


Basado en la canción "Tu falta de querer" de Mon Laferte la prompt fue hecha por la adorable vswing! Espero que le guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribir la historia. Aquí os dejo la prompt original ;)

 _Escenario apocalíptico (y posible además): Emma después de 6x10 viendo como Regina pierde el sentido por ese ladronzuelo que "NO ES REAL". Tu reto: transmitir la amargura/desesperación de Mon Laferte en esta canción en particular. Puedes usar la canción cuanto desees._

* * *

El eco de la última advertencia de Emma se perdió en el aire junto al último resquicio del portal, las manos de la rubia convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras se giraba, atónita, a donde se erguía Regina,

Pero Regina la miraba sin comprender y Emma tragó las lágrimas y los centenares de cortes que, como diminutas muescas de papel, parecían amenazar con anegar su pecho. Su garganta se sentía seca y por un instante intentó respirar con el nombre de la morena, con los centenares de reproches que sentía en ella bullir, atrapados en un sinfín de palabras que dudaba siquiera ser capaz de pronunciar.

Porque Regina había ido por ella al infierno, dejando atrás la posibilidad de una vida con el hombre que luego había visto morir, al que había entregado su corazón, en el que había confiado, El hombre que ahora las miraba de cerca, demasiado cerca. Y todo porque Emma, porque ella, había intentado dejar atrás la sombra de algo que se perfilaba entre esas mismas palabras cortantes, que nunca había dejado escapar, pero parecía escurrirse como si de sangre se tratase.

Y quizás, pensó mientras sus ojos pasaban de Regina a Robin, a este Robin irreal y ficticio traído a la vida tan sólo por un estúpido y egocéntrico deseo de una mujer que no era ella, no realmente, quizás no había nada qué hacer. Quizás, se dijo mientras sus puños se cerraban en torno a ese vestido que sentía pesado, que sentía arrastrar, quizás era momento de admitir que había llegado tarde. Que quizás, tal vez, nunca había comenzado a caminar.

Porque a Regina le brillaban los ojos como una vez había creído estúpidamente que sólo lo hacía por Henry, por ella durante un tiempo, mientras buscaban al autor, mientras el mundo se volvía nuevamente más sencillo; con solo Henry y ellas dos. Ese brillo que parecía esconderse tras esas largas pestañas, que transformaba el castaño en una gema, brillo que se había descubierto más de una vez deseando poder atrapar un segundo más por encima del borde de sus copas, por encima de la cabeza de un cada vez más alto Henry. Porque estúpidamente había creído que quizás podría tenerlo todo.

Y se sentía tan niña de repente, esa misma niña que había soñado con una familia mientras contaba estrellas. Esa misma mujer que había soplado una vela, una estúpida vela, mientras contaba unos años que nada tenían que ver con los suyos sino con el niño que más tarde tocaría su puerta. Con el niño que la había traído ante la puerta de una mujer que brillaba, que ardía, que, como el hollín, parecía quedarse en la garganta a cada respiración, a cada movimiento, a cada suspiro y palabra.

\- No es real. – Susurró, sintiéndose estúpida, cruel. Pero no importaba porque Regina se volvió durante un instante con esa sonrisa que había visto desdibujada en aquel apartamento mientras ese susurro, esa pequeña callada admisión resonaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes: Todos a los que quiero.

Todos, nadie. Emma había temblado aquel día mientras palabras atropelladas mordían su lengua, mientras veía a Regina acercarse. Una parte de sí deseaba preguntar, gritar, donde estaban esas mismas palabras ahora. ¿Dónde?

Pero era injusto y lo sabía tambien. Porque había habido demasiadas perdidas ya, demasiadas por su culpa y ¿no era acaso ella la salvadora? ¿La heroína?

No es real, decían sus ojos. Y quizás debería preocuparse por el ya cerrado portal, por el mundo irreal que podría marchitarse ante ellas en un segundo. Pero no podía, no podía porque Regina miraba a Robin y su pecho parecía temblar, cientos de pequeños puntos de luz violeta danzando en esos mismos ojos que Emma podría dibujar dormida, o despierta, en pliegos de papel.

¿Dónde estaba él cuándo Emma había apuñalado a la oscuridad?

¿Dónde estaba él cuándo Regina parecía perderse entre trozos de hojas arrancadas y esparcidas por el viento?

¿Dónde?

\- Regina. - Suspiró una vez más, viendo a la morena tragar, la sombra de un latido haciendola temblar. Su propia garganta parecía de lija y Emma se permitió canalizar parte de su rabia al tiempo que apuntaba a donde el portal se había cerrado. - Storybrooke.

Y ojalá, pensó Emma, podría todo ser tan sencillo como sentir rabia y enfado y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, como el poder arrodillarse y pedir perdón. Pero no podía. No podría.

Porque había cosas que no estaban hechas para ser reales, no importaba la tinta mágica o los tratos con seres oscuros. Había cosas que no podían ser. Como la historia de la ex-reina malvada y la estúpida a la que habían puesto el título de Heroína demasiado pronto como para saber si podía ser cierto.

Porque había precios que no se podían pagar y Regina, ese brillo, ese quedo brillo que parecía rasgarse mientras Emma continuaba mirando, continuaba bebiendo de él, no era algo que ella pudiera lograr. No según las reglas de un mundo en el que ella no había crecido o siquiera comenzado a entender. Un mundo que ya no existiría jamás. Aunque su mano aún vibrara con la magia residual de Regina, aunque sus dedos aun parecieran cosquillear. Aunque Regina la continuara mirando, Robin a sus espaldas y palabras de destino y deber flotando delante de sí.

Aunque deseara olvidarse de risas que tanto habían costado sacar y palabras que tanto había costado decir. Aun y con todo, no había vuelta atrás.

\- Buscaré una solución. - Dijo. Acciones antes que palabras.

Y un ser mágico capaz de hacer olvidar por un precio que si podría pagar.


End file.
